epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Triple-Stabber :P/Stuart Ashen vs Gordon Ramsay - Rap Battle Thingy
So it's been a while eh? Why it took so long for this one? Well, I was deciding to either post it now or after Ashens: The Quest for the Gamechild 2 to come out. I chose the former cuz you are reading this So no Rap Meanings cuz I'm lazy, so just ask in the comments and I'll answer back So yeah, hopefully the next one will not be that long to make, oh yeah. Thanks to Mendes for a better word to use than my own. So give him some chocolate or somethin Anyways, let's go! Stuart Ashen is red Gordon Ramsay is light blue Nemesis is gray Blue Team is blue Beginning Stuart Ashen! VS! Gordon Ramsay! Begin! Stuart Ashen Hello! Ashens here sporting the suit and red tie, And today, I'll review a Cowell knock-off who his dad made him cry. In 10 minutes, I'll leave your body with Fifty Thousand Shades of Red, You'll choke cuz my raps are harder to swallow than the food that you got fed. You're not interesting at all, not even worthy for the drawer, So I'll burn this cold hearted tosser til he's soft, I'm a thawer. I got The World's Sharpest Raps that'll leave this cook Nerd-cubed, Call him Sad Onions, he'll be crying worst than his battle's accent on YouTube. While you drive yourself insane and can't catch yourself a break, I'll spit Bars-hens at this frosted tipped twit like a cupcake. Add a drizzle of olive oil for you to slip up on your raps, Your Hag is tossing your kid in the trash like some scraps. Beat this Quest with my Game, Childish insults do no harm, I'll burn this Baker blackened til he can't hear the fire alarm. This'll be your Great Escape, so break a leg and run, And that's how you make the perfect verse well. Done. Gordon Ramsay Today on Hell's Kitchen, you'll be ashes when I'm Playing With Fire, And In The Heat Of The Kitchen, I'll torch cheapo-land's top buyer . Cooking up some fresh raps, that's the entree dish to be started, Being burnt is the main course and in the end, you'll be deserted. Same format in 10 years, It's like you're forever on pause, Those rhymes were ewe, I'll make em gone like "WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE?!" British guy spewing insults and reviews stuff that's shitty? Make a review on yourself cuz you're a knock-off of me! This MC has more star ratings and slicker rhymes than a fucking non-stick pan! I'm a blackbelt that's gonna dish out at your place, call it Poundland. I'm a Culinary Genius with the expertise to suit, You're a British idiot in a ill-fitted suit. I like my beef bloody red and steaks best like Mignon, While yours are still soft when you say they're well done. I'll melt you like butter into your sofa's colours: Brown! Your show blows more than a fucking inflatable fucking crown! Stuart Ashen Here's a Terrible Old Lame You'v Probably Never Heard Of, He's a blonde who's "raw", I see where the chicken can's based off. This goner fell off his business, so he made a mobile game, but it failed so now he mocks his fans for some Twitter fame. Gordon Ramsay I am now Beyond Boiling Point, you'll be in hot water fucker! Time to crank my fire to high against Simon Pegg's aborted brother! You're a worst joke than Nino, with Amy's delusions Your Channel makes me Flip, you're a shitty NC tat version! Stuart Ashens ... Right...I'll spit on you like an omelette, cuz that verse fuckin stank, This Jerk-of a wanker has no grasp on this battle, like his prank. I'll delete your shows cuz they're literally like the Proxys, Same shows like bloody hell, are you still doing these? Tire people out and then brag about your fattening stars? You should be locked up right behind me cuz you're Behind Bars. You scramble when it's your Boiling Point, you'll turn into a soft boiled egg, I'll add more scars to your face, it'll hurt worst than you squashed your leg. This YouTube mate's in this suit great while your shows are getting worse like Lootcrate, Bittergourd-on making Kitchen Nightmares when his cooks make fucking food late. Here's a Sharticle: "Comedian beats a blonde Oliver on his period" I'll punch you harder than Nemesis. IT'S NEE-MUH-SAI YA IDIOT! Get it through your head that you'll get second place, Silverskull, Beat and dig your grave with this shovel, so where's your funeral? So leave this battle, pissed off! You'll be forever stuck in outbursts, Cuz this Technical Comedian beaten Idiocy with an Excellent verse. Gordon Ramsay Like a French pig, I'll roast ya when I spit, And with that horrendous verse, you should fucking 86 it! I got the edge to win, filet! With haute cuisine, brulee! Toss you over it, sautee! Then I'll crush ya, sorbet! You lost your friends cuz you got your knickers in a tit for tat, And same with your girl, you'll lose this battle to this teacher, twat. I'm an exquisite, extraordinary chef with the Passion, For Flavoured dishes while you're Extra-ordinary, Ashens. I'll Make It Easy for you to know my next line, understood? Dan has made better gags that your show ever could. Ask my team! "Delete your channel!" Those are great Ideas Men! But Ashens still Box cuz what's the worst that could happen? Well first, go to your local Tech Dump and grab your faulty twit, Then you toss it in the oven and wait til it's burnt to shit. I win every kind of star when I Pop up in Stations And I won this battle too sine you faked this intervention End Who won? You don't decide who's next! I do! Who won? Stuart Ashen Gordon Ramsay Nemesis Blue Team All of em Like my shit? look at my last battle, it's better than this Category:Blog posts